


Hands On Approach

by SamuelJames



Category: Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rusty is a shameless flirt but his heart is in the right place</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands On Approach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misbegotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/gifts).



> Title: Hands On Approach  
> Pairing: Linus Caldwell/Rusty Ryan  
> Rating: 15+/R  
> Summary: Rusty is a shameless flirt but his heart is in the right place  
> Notes: Written for misbegotten's fandom stocking. The stocking requested flirtation or fluff.  
> Disclaimer: Ocean's Eleven is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

He does it on purpose sometimes, catching my eye when Danny is outlining a plan. I look down because what Danny is saying is actually important. After the meeting Rusty tells me to hang back.

"Can't I even smile at you now?"

"It's never just a smile with you. I can't sit opposite you because you'll try playing footsie with me, can't sit next to you because you'll put your hand on my leg. I'm not about to explain to everyone why I've got an erection in a briefing."

Rusty laughs and pulls me in for a kiss. I wasn't kidding about the erection thing, the team knows we're together but they don't need any ammunition to tease me. I press against him as we kiss and he slides his hand into the pocket of my jeans. God I wish we had time to follow up on this despite what we did this morning after breakfast. He deepens the kiss and I let him, but a knock on the door makes us break apart.

Danny is standing in the doorway smirking and Rusty, tease that he is, leaves his hand in my back pocket so I can't step away. He moves his fingers slightly and it takes every instinct not to squirm and telegraph what's happening to Danny.

"Nice team-work guys but we do have a job to get to, unless you've suddenly become averse to huge sums of money."

I try not to blush but can feel my face heat up. "Sorry, Danny. We'll go now."

"Give us two minutes, Danny."

I cringe as he says it because it gives Danny the perfect opening to say, "thought you had more stamina than that."

Thankfully he leaves us alone though and Rusty kisses my cheek, finally pulling his hand free. He smiles and touches my arm.

"I know you get nervous before big jobs but you'll do good, kid, you always do. I'll treat you when we're finished, take you out for dinner. I might even pay for it. Love you, Linus."

"Love you too but we better get going."

"Just one more kiss for luck."

Danny has to come and get us five minutes later but every minute is worth his scolding.


End file.
